Prior art high-speed integrated circuits are formed by shrinking the device size to shorten the carrier transit time, and using strained silicon to increase carrier mobility. Both processes require short-channel devices and complicated fabrication processes.
The electron and hole mobility of germanium is about three times higher than that of silicon, therefore, the speed of a germanium CMOS is expected to be at least two times greater than that of the same generation of silicon CMOS integrated circuit. For germanium-on-insulator (GOI) technology, the speed is expected to increase at least two times that of silicon-on-insulator (SOI). Very high performance system-on-chip (SOC) integrated circuits may be fabricated using GOI CMOS for the high speed portion of the SOC and SOI CMOS for the lower speed portion of the integrated circuit. SOC chip performance may be substantially greater than a state-of-the art silicon integrated SOC using the same generation of integrated circuit fabrication process.
Liu et al., High quality single-crystal Ge on insulator by liquid-phase epitaxy on Si substrate, Applied Physics Letters, vol. 84, no. 14, pp 2563-2565, describes fabrication of a germanium-on-insulator device wherein germanium crystal orientation is controlled by forming a seed layer on the silicon substrate.